It's Time for the New Dreamers
by TranscodeNightCat
Summary: A few years after the Final Dreamers defeated Agram for the second time, the Hyrens have decided to try and bring new joy and spirit to the Moonlands as they bring forth youths from Earth to live in their realms.
1. Chapter 1

**I enjoyed watching Magi Nation growing up and rewatched the entire series before starting to write this fanfiction. Fave, follow, and/or leave a review if you want.**

 _The Final Dreamers have defeated Agram once more, his spirit buried deep within the Core, trapped in an ancient relic. The presence of Shadow Magi is still evident, but they do not limit themselves to the Core as they spread themselves across the Moonlands. Years have passed in the Moonlands, the Final Dreamers now serving as diplomats for Naroom to the other realms. Shadow Magi still roam the Moonlands waiting for the day for their glorious leader, Agram to return. For now, they serve as a reminder of his dark works. The final Hyren broke apart as the Hyrens returned to help protect and guide their respective realms._

All twelve Guardian Hyrens stood around Naroom's Obelisk which was actually a vortex relic used to travel between Earth and the Moonlands. The Guardian Hyren of Naroom had called this meeting of the Hyrens and made sure that they were all accounted for as he began to speak. "Ever since I brought Nobleton by the Sea to Naroom and sent them back on account of the wise words of the Final Dreamer, Tony Jones, I have been thinking about what he told me."

"What are your thoughts?" The D'Resh Hyren asked intrigued.

"Uprooting the citizens of another nation was wrong, and giving them everything without letting them fend for themselves was wrong. I have devised a new plan. We shall use our Obelisks to bring forth troubled youths and make a new generation of Magi from them. They shall help bring courage and honor to the Moonlands in the realm they are brought to. Not only are we helping the Moonlands, but we are helping youths escape their suffering." The Hyren explained.

"And if they don't want to come here?" The Paradwyn Hyren asked raising an eyebrow.

"We send them back with no memory of being brought here." The Naroom Hyren explained. "Our goal is simply to make the Moonlands a better place, and Earth seems like the best place to find help. You may call forth as many Magi as you wish, but remember that not all of them will be obedient. They have their own minds and the right and desire to make their own choices. I also understand that some of you may want to bring forth the same human. In that case you will let the human decide which Guardian shall bring them forth."

All of the other Hyrens nodded their heads in agreement with the Naroom Hyren and flew off to go activate their Obelisks and begin their search for new Magi.

Chur had been watching from afar. "New Magi will be arriving. Perhaps it's time for me to bring about some new Shadow Magi." He cackled evilly as he flew off on one of his Shadow Creatures.

The Guardian Hyren of Nar flew to his Obelisk and powered it on. "The United States is where Tony Jones came from. Perhaps I shall look there first." He began watching several images move through his mind as he scrolled through them until he focused on one human in particular.

The boy's name was Aaron. He was a twelve year old boy about five feet and two inches tall. He lived in a town covered in snow year-round. He was currently snowboarding against some other kids. Behind the goggles were a pair of yellow eyes that looked down the hill he was speeding down. Under his beanie hat was his short brown hair that was never combed. The other kids were currently gaining on him as they raced to the bottom of the hill. Aaron saw a ramp and saw it as a chance to gain some ground as he raced over to it launching himself in to the air. He managed to maintain his balance as he landed at the bottom of the hill victorious.

"That was pretty good, Aaron." His friend Cole said pulling off his goggles.

"Thanks, I wish my parents could figure that out though." Aaron sighed.

"Speaking of parents…" His friend Eric said as he was cut off by Aaron's parents running down the hill.

"Aaron, snowboarding is a waste of time. You need to be focusing on your studies." His mother said glaring at him.

"But he's really good." Cole tried to explain.

"He doesn't need to be good at snowboarding to have a bright future." His father cut Cole off as he grabbed Aaron's shoulder and began leading him back to the house. "How did you even get out of the house?" His father asked.

"I was studying to break out of the house." Aaron muttered under his breath.

"See, that's what I'm talking about." His mother said. "You're such a smart and clever boy, and yet you waste your talents doing stuff like this. Now go get a shower." His mother said opening the front door and pushing him inside.

"After dinner, you're going to study and go to bed." His father told him.

"I don't want to study. I like snowboarding, and I'm really good at it." Aaron told him.

"I don't care. If you live under my roof, you live under my rules." His father said sternly.

The Hyren kept watching. "Perhaps he will be one to come to Nar."

Aaron took a shower, put on his pajamas, ate dinner, and locked himself in his room as he started reading a book. It wasn't a textbook like his parents wanted, it was a fantasy novel. He continued reading until a light appeared in front of him. He jumped under his desk fearing the bright light which changed shape in to a hologram of the Nar Guardian Hyren. "What are you?" Aaron asked nervously as he approached the hologram.

"Fear not young one. I am a Guardian Hyren of one of the Moonland's twelve realms. I have seen in to your heart and have decided to formally invite you to join me in Nar." He said looking at the boy.

"Nar?" Aaron asked curiously.

"Nar is the realm of the Moonlands that I am the guardian of. It is a land of ice and snow with wondrous people and creatures." He explained.

"So what's the catch if I decide to go?" Aaron asked curiously.

"You leave behind Earth, your friends, family, and your worldly possessions to start anew in a world of magic spells and magical beings called Dream Creatures. You have been selected to come to the Moonlands and help protect it from evil and help others. Do you accept?" The Hyren asked as he teleported both of them so that they were floating above the Moonlands. He extended his hand to Aaron.

Aaron remembered everything on Earth and sighed a little bit remembering everything his parents had put him through and the words his father had said. _If you live under my roof, you live under my rules._

He looked over at the Hyren. "I accept." His face turned serious as he shook the Hyren's hand. Instantly, he found himself standing in a castle made of ice, still wearing his pajamas.

Aaron was shaking while the Hyren looked at him and began speaking. "Come with me. I should probably get you some new clothes." He led Aaron down a large hallway in to a room that appeared to be an armory. "Find something that fits you, and then go find a room upstairs. You can sleep here tonight, and tomorrow I will explain everything to you about this world before sending you out on your own." He walked out of the room with the doors closing behind him.

Aaron looked around at the various armors in front of him. After trying on several of them, he settled on an outfit that resembled the armor a ninja wore. It was snow white in color with accents of dark gray on it. On his feet was a pair of black boots that he laced up. After admiring his new attire in the mirror, he went upstairs to rest.

The next morning, he sat at a large dining table and ate his breakfast while the Hyren sat next to him explaining how Animite, spells, and relics worked. He also discussed the various realms and Dream Creatures with Aaron before leading him down a secret tunnel. At the end was a blue flame glowing brightly as it radiated heat. "This is the Dark Heart, an eternal source of heat and energy in Nar." He looked down at Aaron and saw the uniform of the ninja that he wore. He focused his energy and forged the earthly blade known as the katana with his power. He handed it to Aaron. "Set the blade in to the Dark Heart to perfect its power."

"Okay…" Aaron said nervously as he approached the flame. It gave off bursts of energy making Aaron cower slightly before regaining his focus and stepping towards the flames once more. He thrust the blade in to the fire and watched it glow brightly before Aaron was blasted back. The Blade glowed blue as he held it in his hands. He let out a sigh of relief as he put the sword in a holster on his back. The Hyren looked at him and nodded his head before leaving the cavern and Aaron.

Aaron found his way out of the cavern now in the wilderness of Nar on his own. "I need to find shelter or I'm going to die. Maybe if I make a tunnel system and channel in heat from the Dark Heart I can survive." He thought out his plan carefully as he put on his gloves and began digging with his hands. He tunneled diagonally making sure that he could get in and out of the hole when needed. He stopped digging once he felt the heat of the Dark Heart begin to warm the tunnel. From there he expanded the hole and created a chamber that eventually solidified in to ice, but was still warm enough.

Aaron then climbed out of the hole to try and find something to make a bed out of so that he could rest. He saw a creature coming closer and reached for his blade ready to fight. "I am Djarmander. You trespass on my land seeking comfort for your rest. I have been watching you, and I have what you seek, but you must defeat me in battle." The creature shot a barrage of ice needles at Aaron who deflected them with his sword. He then rushed at the creature swinging the blade knocking it on to its side. Aaron stood over it ready to deliver the final blow. "Whoa, quick match, okay kid, you win." The creature turned in to a silver colored crystal that he put in to a pouch on his side. Up ahead, he found an abandoned cart with several animal pelts in it. Aaron grabbed as many as he could carry before returning to his underground home and setting them up on the floor. He let out an audible yawn as he curled up on the pelts. It had been a long day of work, and he knew that he was tired as he fell asleep on the pelts.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron woke up and climbed from the tunnel emerging on to the snowy landscape of Nar. His stomach growled demanding nourishment. He went in to his bag and pulled out the silver crystal. "With this Animite I magine Djarmander!" He watched as the creature formed in front of him.

"What can I do for you?" The creature asked looking at his master ready to serve.

Aaron leapt on to his back and grabbed the ice protruding from it. "Can you take me to the village?"

"Yes, but you should hold on tight." Aaron gripped him tightly. "You ready?" Aaron nodded his head as the creature broke in to a sprint carrying Aaron with him through the frozen tundra. Aaron had his faith in the Dream Creature who seemed to know where he was going until he slowed down a little bit. "Almost there." He said pointing a claw to some houses in the distance. "Sorry about the bumpy ride by the way."

"It's fine." Aaron said patting the creature on the back while they continued moving to their destination. When they finally got to the village, Aaron recalled his Dream Creature and looked around the village. Everything was new to him, so he constantly asked questions about certain foods, tools, and items being sold. Of course not having blue skin and white hair also opened him up to questions about where he was from which most people assumed was Naroom until they saw the lack of pointy ears. This lead to explaining Earth several times to several groups of people. They all kept saying "Just like Tony Jones." Aaron assumed that he was from Earth as well.

After all of the talking, he resumed his quest of finding something to eat. He walked by several stalls with a few coins in his bag as he looked for something appetizing. At one of the stands was a girl with the usual blue skin and white hair that she had in a ponytail. She looked to be about his age. Aaron walked over to her. "Hi. What do you recommend?" He asked looking at all of the food.

"People usually like the Yaromant." She said handing him a fork with a piece of meat on it. Aaron took a bite and chewed enjoying every bit of the perfectly cooked meat. "I guess you really like it huh?" Aaron simply nodded his head as he finished chewing.

"Thank you. Can I get some more of that please?" Aaron asked handing her some money.

"You don't need to pay me. Just have some." She handed him a plate with more of the meat on it. "You look like you could use something to eat, and I like it when people like my food." Aaron put the money back in his pocket as he started devouring the food on the plate. "My name's Glacia." She smiled at him a little bit as he sat the plate down and took a long drink from his canteen.

"I'm Aaron." He extended his hand which Glacia shook. "Thank you for everything, but I need to get going."

"Am I going to see you again?" She asked flirting a little with him.

"Probably. I kind of live in Nar now." Aaron said waving to her before walking off. He walked through the village a little more stopping by a shop called _Lamen's Curios and Relics._ Aaron walked inside curious to see what wares the shop had to sell.

"Welcome to my shop." An older gentleman said excitedly as he got up from behind his counter. "Is there anything that I can help you find today?"

Aaron shook his head. "Sorry, I'm just looking."

"Perfectly alright my boy. Curiosity often inspires great things." Aaron nodded his head as he roamed the store. There were several rare and valuable relics sitting on display as well as bins of more common relics that people seemed to have picked over.

Aaron was ready to leave when he saw a faint glow coming from the corner of the shop. He walked over trying to find the source of the glowing. Behind a shelf, he picked up an old stone bowl that was chipped and very dusty. He lifted it up and carried it up to the counter. "How much is this?" He asked.

The older man put on his glasses examining the object. "I remember an unusual man sell this to me for a few coins. He seemed eager to get rid of it or hungry." He put his hand on his chin trying to determine a price. "Just give me three coins for it. It isn't really worth that much except maybe a conversation piece, but who knows maybe it could be something grand and wonderful or was something grand and wonderful, perhaps an object holding great power. Oh, dear me, I'm rambling again. Just give me the coins my boy and you can be on your way." Aaron handed him a few coins and walked out of the shop with the stone bowl in his hands.

He Magined his Dream Creature before riding back to his house on it. Once inside the large tunnel, he set the bowl by his bed and laid down on the animal pelts. "Maybe you are something special or just another piece of junk drifting through the world. Just like me." Aaron sighed as he laid back on the pelts drifting off to sleep. The bowl glowed faintly for a few seconds before returning to its natural, dull state.


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't updated this story for a while, but it's not dead.**

Days had passed. Aaron woke up shaking a little bit; the air in his cavern was colder. He saw the sword resting on the wall and grabbed it fearing the worst. He made his way out of the tunnel and saw the Nar Hyren standing outside. "Good morning young warrior."

"Good morning." Aaron said looking up at the large creature trying to be polite. "Why are you here?"

"I was hoping you would be associating more with the people of Nar. Maybe try to find new Dream Creatures. This is the opportunity to reinvent yourself in a positive way."

"How do you suppose I do that?" Aaron had his arms crossed waiting for an answer.

"Bring me the bowl you bought from the market." Reluctantly, Aaron walked back into the tunnel. He grabbed the stone bowl and brought it outside with him. "Do you know what you are holding?"

"A really old bowl." Aaron said setting it in the snow.

"It only looks like that on the outside and because of the damage to it. In reality, this is the relic that makes relics, the Relic Forger." The Hyren picked up the bowl and blew a blue dust on it repairing the cracks and damage to it. "Now give me your sword." Aaron reluctantly handed him the sword. The Hyren snapped it in two.

"Hey!"

"You don't need Earth weapons when you have the most powerful relic in all of the Moonlands." He concentrated briefly as the bowl glowed. He placed the bowl in Aaron's hands. "Anything you need, it can create a relic to help. In the wrong hands, it inspires greed and obsession. Use it well. I have left you a Water States Relic and an Atomicus, two powerful relics. The Atomicus creates ice constructs while the Water States Relic can change water to ice and back. Both are very powerful relics in Nar. Like the Relic Forger, use them well. Perhaps you can use them to find some new Dream Creatures or meet some people in the village. Just don't let them know about the Relic Forger. It can corrupt others." The Hyren walked away disappearing into the now falling snow.

Aaron looked around and decided it best to return to his cavern. He set the Relic Forger down and looked at the two relics in his hands. "Use them well." He looked at the wall to the cavern and held up the Water States Relic; it immediately turned to water until he used the relic again solidifying it as a floor. "Makes expanding this place easier." He continued using the relic to expand the cavern until it had several rooms in it now. Aaron walked over to the pelts and laid down a bit exhausted. A bit later, he awoke from his nap and picked up the Atomicus laying on the floor. He walked out of the cavern and held up the Atomicus trying to create something. The relic started to generate ice, but it soon cracked and crumbled. Aaron continued trying to create ice constructs with no luck. Piles of ice littered the snow as he tried to create a construct. "Focus!" Aaron face palmed trying to concentrate. He held up the Atomicus focusing as best he could. A rabbit appeared in the snow. "Not as big as I thought, but it's a start." He held up the Atomicus reducing the rabbit to a pile of ice. Aaron continued to practice with the Atomicus trying to focus enough to create larger constructs with little success.

"Not exactly what I meant, but it's a start." The Nar Hyren watched from afar as Aaron continued practicing with the Atomicus. "Soon he'll be satisfied with it and try to do something else."

 _Meanwhile…_

The Core Hyren hovered above the now empty castle in the core. "I need to bring an Earth Human forth, but if I do that, I am also bringing forth new Shadow Magi." The Hyren paused in its thoughts. "The Core is so lonely and empty. Why would they even want to be here? Well, they would have a castle all to themselves. It's not like I'm forcing them to stay here all the time."

 _Meanwhile…_

The Guardian Hyren of Arderial stood on a balcony in front of the leader of Arderial, Shimmer. She stood there listening attentively. "The Hyrens have spoken and we have decided to bring forth young humans from Earth to help make the Moonlands more diverse and build connections and friendships."

"Unfortunately, the citizens of Arderial are not welcoming to outsiders. And after Tony Jones, humans especially."

"That is why I am asking you to do what you have done in the past, welcome them with open arms. Encourage citizens to welcome them and accept them. They are troubled, but they have good in their hearts."

Shimmer nodded her head. "Perhaps they can be enrolled in the school as a student. When is this human arriving?"

"I have not found one yet, but I do hope to bring several humans to Arderial if given the opportunity." The Hyren looked at Shimmer once more before flying away and disappearing into the clouds.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey everyone, I'm Devon. My presentation today is about technology as study aids…" A boy stood at the front of a classroom wearing a suit and tie. His blonde hair was combed, and his blue eyes gazed upon the bored students scrolling on their phones. "You know what? I'm done with this!" He threw his index cards across the room.

"Devon…" The teacher began.

"Shut up!" He glared at her and then the students. "Put your phones away!" Everyone in the class now had their attention on him. "I worked hard on this presentation unlike all of you who copied them last night. I also seem like one of the few people who actually dressed up for this. Thank you, Emmet." He pointed to a boy in the back room wearing a black dress shirt and red tie; his black hair was combed as well. He looked at him shyly his green eyes full of fear. "The point is, I actually care about my education, and the fact that I have to be stuck with people who think their parents are going to buy their way is sickening." Devon grabbed his bag and stormed out of the classroom.

"Emmet, take your seat." The teacher glared at him.

"I agree with Devon." He grabbed his messenger bag and walked out of the classroom.

"Hey." Devon waved to him slamming his locker shut. "Couldn't stand it in there either?" Emmet nodded his head. "Do you want to get some coffee or something? There's a nice place up the street."

"That sounds kind of nice actually." Emmet smiled a little walking out of the school with Devon. The two walked to the coffee shop each placing their orders. Devon ordered a latte while Emmet ordered a large black coffee and a croissant.

"It's on me." Devon said handing the cashier his credit card.

"You didn't have to do that." Emmet said grabbing his coffee and pastry.

"I wanted to thank you for actually being someone who cares." Devon walked outside taking a seat at one of the tables.

"That's not something to be thanked for. It's just something you should do."

"Tell that to our class."

Emmet nodded his head sipping his coffee. The boys chatted for a while about school. Emmet kept redirecting the conversation when it came to outside of school. He looked at his phone. "It looks like I need to get going."

"Yeah, I need to get home." Devon said looking at his phone.

Both boys stood up and started walking down the street together. "Hey, freaks." A group of thugs approached them. "Give us your bags, phones, wallets, all of it."

"Do as they say." Devon dropped his bag.

"That's not something I'm going to do." Emmet removed his tie and unbuttoned the top buttons on his shirt.

"Don't do something stupid." Devon looked at him.

"I know what I'm doing. Get out of here." Emmet taunted one of the larger thugs.

"Little punk." He lunged at Emmet who ducked to the side before punching him square in the face.

"That's it!" The others surrounded Emmet who punched and kicked with all of his might while dodging most of their swings.

Devon started running feeling like he was being watched.

 _I'll get you out of this world._ Devon heard a voice in his head tripping over a rock and hitting his head on the concrete; he passed out.

 _Later…_

Devon woke up rubbing his head; it had been bandaged. He was laying in a bed. He stood up and looked at himself. He was wearing a white tunic and leather wrist guards. "Please tell me I'm not dead."

"Not dead." Devon jumped hearing the voice. A blue figure with what looked like wings appeared in the room. "You are in the Moonlands, more specifically, Arderial. It's a city in the sky."

"Do I have a concussion or something?" Devon was rubbing his head.

"No concussions. You're perfectly fine."

"Then tell me why I'm here." Devon had his hands on his head in frustration.

"You're very smart. You feel underappreciated. So many other things as well. I felt you could use a change of pace."

"And what makes you so all knowing."

"I am the Guardian Hyren of Arderial. I know and see many things, and I see you doing great things here, learning how to use magic, excelling in your classes, and bringing the Moonlands closer together."

"You know what?"

"What?" The Hyren looked at him waiting for some form of an answer.

"Let's see where this goes. Just one thing."

"Yes?" The Hyren asked.

"I need you to tell me how Emmet's doing. I kind of ditched him."

"Hmmm." They Hyren snapped its fingers making an image appear in front of Devon. Emmet had a black eye, but he seemed okay. He was punching a bag hanging from the ceiling. "Your friend seems to be quite the fighter."

 _I never knew._ Devon looked down. His fists tightened. "Bring him here. He deserves better."

"He is not fit for Arderial. Arderial is for scholars, not brawlers."

"He's smart."

"I am aware, but I still feel he is unfit for Arderial. Another Hyren may choose him though."

"If he gets hurt again, you will bring him here."

"Very well. You should get some rest now. It is night in Arderial, and you will begin classes tomorrow." The Hyren disappeared leaving Devon alone in the room. He walked to the door and tried it; it was locked. He sighed walking over to the bed and laying down.

 _…_

"I've brought over a human concerned about his friend." The Arderial Hyren looked to the Core Hyren. "I feel he is someone who also deserves to live in the Moonlands, just not in Arderial."

"I'll take a look." The Core Hyren disappeared.

 _…_

Emmet sat down at his desk pulling out a sketchbook and some pencils. He sketched out what looked like the skeleton of a dragon.

"That's a pretty good likeness." Emmet's pencil chipped; the voice startled him slightly.

"Who's there?" Emmet reached into his desk pulling out a set of brass knuckles. He slid them on his fingers tightening his fist.

"No need to get tense. I'm a friend." The Hyren appeared in the room.

"Sorry for drawing you." Emmet slid his brass knuckles into his pocket.

"No, I liked it. I'm actually here to take you to the Moonlands."

"Do I need to ride in your white van to get there?"

"Nope." The Hyren roared. The scenery around them disappeared.

"Whoa." Emmet was floating above what he assumed was the Moonlands. "This is some trip."

"And you can have a castle all to yourself." The Hyren made them descend lower into the Core. "This is the Core. The very underneath of the Moonlands. Only the darkest things can live here." They landed right outside of Agram's old castle.

"So if I stay in this weird world, I get this place all to myself?"

"This whole realm will be yours." They Hyren said motioning to the vast space that was the Core. "You'll get to learn about Dream Creatures, Magic, Relics, you can do a lot of things here."

"Take me back to Earth. Before I come here I want to grab some things."

"Deal." The Hyren teleported Emmet back to his room.

"Tell me why you chose me of all of the options you had."

"One of the other Hyrens saw you and said you might fit in here. He said something about you being a bit darker for his tastes."

"So you invited me to the darkest place in your world?"

"Yep." The Hyren looked proud. "I mean you can go up top whenever you want." It tried to reassure Emmet.

Emmet put on an old, black jean jacket and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's blow this place."

"Any reason you're so eager?" The Hyren asked looking at one of the pictures on the wall of Emmet's family.

"Well, my mother is dead, and my father likes hitting me. So, let's go." Emmet snapped his fingers growing irritable.

"Fine, fine." The Hyren roared teleporting them to the castle in the Core.


End file.
